U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,753 describes a safety and security system in which, to safeguard a motor vehicle, the distance of the floor of the motor vehicle from the underlying ground upon which the motor vehicle is located is utilized for the theft protection. If the distance increases, for example, by lifting the motor vehicle, then a situation suggesting theft is inferred, which leads to triggering of an alarm.